Chef Cluck
Chef_Cluck, known as "Chef" or "Cluck" for short, was a culinary genius who was well-liked by all who met him. He is remembered as being good-natured, ambitious, and very creative in his playstyle. As his name would suggest, he spent nearly all of his time working as a chef, working in various restaurants and catering events on Endercraft including his own "Cluck's." History Cluck came to the server in late 2016. He was sad to have found a server where no protection was available for his creations, and originally did not plan on staying. Strangely, the nomad known as Pastor_Glowstone changed his mind by promising investment and protection. Soon, Cluck was underway building his first restaurant, often receiving help from other players with resource-gathering and building. It is unknown to what extent this aid was the causation of Pastor_Glowstone, or the simple tendency for players to enjoy group projects. It is suspected that a large amount of resources was given to Cluck to assist him - although no one has ever claimed to have found or know exactly what he received. In the meantime, Cluck also bought a shop at Marketplace Island, where he built a food cart - and became successful in selling food there. Cluck's restaurant, suitably dubbed "Cluck's" was never completed sadly. However, several players did get served meals, and much of the infrastructure had been planned out. There are even a few menus - never used - kept as collectibles by the lucky few who have them. Many players have claimed to have destroyed the restaurant - but the primary playerbase has grown apathetic, and its status is unknown. Standing or not, it surpassed every other public build ever to be made on Endercraft by a long shot. It has outlasted the rise and fall of entire cities, and is a creation there have been several treaties passed to protect. Cluck has built and held residences in several other towns, the most well-known being the town of Adanac, where he served as a zoning adviser. It is alleged that Cluck also built a secret airship for the clan The Resistance, as well as a large secret town. Cluck has not been seen for a long time, and it is assumed he is not planning a return. However, he will always be remembered as one of the most unique and fun players to ever be a part of Endercraft. Ability Chef_Cluck was seen as a particularly well-made character. His culinary practices were agreed to have made eating food a far more interesting aspect of gameplay, and the persona he put on added considerably to the vibrancy of players and playstyles. His is credited as being extremely creative. His builds are full of Easter-Eggs, and his foods were always given interesting new names. This was especially present on his Menu. Chef_Cluck was given what some would refer to as "Passive Immunity" - that is to say, his passive and agreeable nature made many players protect him. Others like him, such as Husheye and Zuzubailey also were recipients of this phenomenon.